


Moira's Backstory as a Fighter in RED

by Skogkatt



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogkatt/pseuds/Skogkatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always requests Moira's backstory and no one ever even NOTICES that SHE WAS TOTALLY IN RED. I don't understandtd WHYYY??? Why do people hat Red so much. RED IS AWESOME. So here's what really happened, because she's only int he background for like two scenes, but you can tell there's a whole story there anyway, and I'm sick of everyone ignoring it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moira's Backstory as a Fighter in RED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [false_alexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_alexis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Working Title](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142739) by [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska). 



> You requested Infidel Blue LIKE EVERYONE, and this is mostly rRed but it's sort of related because at the end Moira goes to Blue, but you have to read it all the way through. READ ALL OF IT BEFOR EYOU COMPLAIN and remember it's A GIFT. OKAY>>???
> 
> Thatnks so much to my AWESOME Betta Reader, who is sitting right nexttom e right now!! I wouldn't know the right you'r to use without you! I should get you anothe Margarita!!!1!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Soup, but I do own ERIKANDROS, whois the most awesome character EVER, SO DO NOT STEAL HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!

"We're in Federation Space now, Captian!" The Elf Ranger Protocol Officer snapped. "I told you this would happen!"

His name was ERIKANDROS, and he was the best ranger Portocol Officer in the whole fleet. He joined when he was only ten and already at 15, he was in charge of three deivisions. He knoew how to put together all kindsof really complicated equicpments like the spanners that catalogued the starbases and the big multi-ray InfraGuns that Red Protocol Seers used. He was really trustworthy, so it was very annoying to him that the Captain had not listened to his warning!

Captain Allonius frowned at the console, which was flashing the Red Warning Dots. "I could have sworn I put in the correct coordinates. I don't understand how we ended up here." He tugged at his Allothorian Traditional Garment, stretching the silver and black fiber net until it was nearly transparent.

"Sir, no one needs to see what's under that," ERIKANDROS said.

"That's not what you said last night," Said the Captina.

"Wee need to talk abotu Protocol now!" ERIKANDROS exclaimed. "Will you focus??"

"I'm sorry, ERIKANDORS. You're as right as you are handsome. Your always right. I don't know why I didn't listen to you. What happened?"

ERIKANDROW sighed. "The Space Elf RotoFilter I built picked up the signel yesterday. It clearly demonstrated that the Maggovins were manipluating our ship's sensors. I predicted they were interferring and steering us off course. I think they plan to invade."

Captin Allonious bristled the way he always did when invasion was mentioned. "If we're in Federation Space, they can do it legally, can't they? Damnation!"

The ship shook with the first exploison then, and the alert sirens sounded. "Ghost SOup CODE RED!" the FIrst Officer shouted. And the bridge flashed red.

"Here we go," said ERIKANDROWS

***

The Space Battle lasted for a while, and then ended as suddenly as it began. ERIKANDROS sheathed his Elven Space Battle Sword in satisfaction. He didn't need a lightsaber to kick serious SPace Ass.

The Elven warriers around him breathed a collective sigh of relif. ERIKANDROS always knew how to save the day. Ellissa and Katesheba flanked him, and then started to make out behind his right shoulder. Space elves neeeded to have a lot of sex after battles. It was the only way to process that intensity. Others milled around looking for partners, but One, with hair the color of Allothorian Space Mead collapsed in a grateful heap at his feet. Tears gushed from her overlarge tearducts [~A/N~ this is in the canon! I know some people argue it isn't, but it is clearly stated in Ghost Soup Classic Episode 6.4, "The Elven Wash" People should do their homework!]

"It's Moira, isn't it?' ERIKANDROS asked.

The Elf maiden looked up and nodded, tears still pouring dowon her cheeks. She had beuaituful lavender eyes. "You know my name?"

ERIKANDROS smailed benevolently. "I know everyone's name. But you are special, Moira."

She sobbed harder. "I'm not anything. I've never been much."

ERIKANDROS caught her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to face him. "You are more than you know." he collected a bit of her slick pearlescent tears on his finger and put it into his mouth. He shivered all over as the healing power of Royal Elf Essence flooded his senses. Though his sleeve was still torn, the small scratch he'd gotten during his flurry of hand to hand combat with 7 Maggovins (all dead now) dissappered instantly. "I can't tell you your secret history now, Moira, but one day you will understand. For now, make love to me."

"I thought you were with Catian Allonius," Moira sniffled.

"We are Space Elves, Moira" ERIKANDROWS GRINNED. "We can bee with ANYONE."

she took his hand and rose to a standing position only to fall into his arms. There were other warriors still around them ,b ut no one cared. Some joined in. Captian Allonious looked on from the side, because he was always really more of a voyeur than anything else. Soon the air was full of the telltale tangerine musk of Elven Love.

***

ERIKANDROS took Moira under his wing in the weeks that followed. He shared with her the secrets of Elf Ranger Protocol, and groomed her for a top position. One day she would need it, and then she would tank him even more than she did each night when they engaged in lovemaking with Katesheba and Elissa and other beautiful ladies. Moira outshone them all, though. SHe would be his queen. But ERIKANDROS knew the future held a lot more than that for Moira. He could see the future, and he knew she was needed in the Infidel Quadrant first. she was fated to discover her heritage there, while fighting someone who she didn't know was a lifelong enemy on Tapsemas [~A/N~ I knwo this is a lot of exposition, but I am guessing you haven't read the tie-in novels where all of this is hinted at. I also have a longer fic with EIRKSANDROS and you should really read that to get up to speed, becuase I am very careful with my research and I always sight my sources.]

Their time was running short, though. ERIKANDROS brought moira into the Bridge for one of the last times. Captain Allonius was stading at the console, plotting the distance to Enervra 9. His fiberous netting flowed around him like a jellyfish.

"I said no juniors onthe bridge," he admonished.

ERIKANDROS clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Captain. Moira is special. We can have this special time together with our distant visitor."

Captain Allonius looked up suddenly. "What visitor? What do you know, Ranger?"

"Check the shuttle bay doors. I believe you will find them open. We are about to be boarded."

The captain crashed his hands into the console. "Damnation!" he yelled. "Not again! I cannot have another space battle."

ERIKANDROWS laughed. "It's not a battle, don;t worry. This vitistor is friendly. He wandered the stars to find us and he seeks the aid of this beautiful maiden here."

"The shuttle bay is recieving a ship!" the captain exclained. "Captain to Shuttle Bay! Explain this visitor, please."

The console crackkled to life, witht he image of a tall man carrying a light saber. He had a rugged look to him, like he had been wandering the hills of desert planet Meloran. The captian and Moira both gasped.

"Luke," they siad in unison. and then they turned to each other, stunned. "You know him?' they both asked.

"He is my godson," said the Captain.

"He is my childhood friend," said Moira.

The doors to the bridge opened then and Luke Morgan Justinius Freeman Jackson IV strode in. He saluted jauntily and grinned. "He's here to take Moira to the Ghost Soup Mach 4," he said.

"What, but why?" Moira asked.

"You are needed there said ERIKANDROS> "But we will meet again."

***

That was how Moira ended up on Blue, and they had some hot Space Elf sex first, but I'm really tired and the deadline is close and I don't want to default. But I did try to give you exactly what you asked for. It even has Luke, who you think ishot, right?


End file.
